muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sesame Street Letter Segments
Pencil box name Anyone know where the "pencil box" name comes from? Sesame Park show notes call it "Art Tools". -- Zanimum 22:28, February 12, 2011 (UTC) :At one point in the animation, a pencil box opens to release the art supplies. Ingeborg 04:15, February 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Sure, I get that. But is the specific name we use from the CTW Archives notes, or a publication? Sesame Street.org's video section calls the one segment "M: Art Supplies", so a third variant. Do we go with what those crazy Canucks refer to it as, Art Tools, what SSV does, Art Supplies, or alternatively Pencil Box? -- Zanimum 15:30, February 13, 2011 (UTC) :::While it's clear that most of the labels used on this page are for convenience rather than official titles, I agree that if we have something better, we should use it. Art Tools and Art Supplies are pretty close, and between the two official sources SS.org is closer, so I'd go with "Art Supplies" for now. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 16:21, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Henson clay animated segments We've got two entries for this with no picture. One for the letter E which cites Episode 0003 as the EKA. I assume that's what's descriped on the episode page as Clay animation: "E"--the word "egg" is spelled out and becomes an egg, which then hatches an eagle. Going only by the CTW Archives that were used to build that page, how do we know that that's a Henson clay film? Also, for Z, I don't see anything on Episode 0025 that indicates a Henson clay film at all. Am I missing something? —Scott (talk) 18:31, 18 June 2009 (UTC) ::The page for E found in the CTW Archives' "First Season Show Content" lists a "Henson Claymation", though it's really the only claymation segment with "Henson" in the title. The others use more general "Clay S" and so on (and that does include "Clay Z").--Minor muppetz 19:32, 18 June 2009 (UTC) ::I know it's been almost a year and no further discussion has been made, but I just thought I'd show the scans of my sources. It's a shame they never get brought up in official discussions of Henson's non-Muppet work on Sesame Street. --Minor muppetz 21:41, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Image:Firstseason 05.jpg|E Image:Firstseason 17.jpg|Q Image:Firstseason 19.jpg|S Image:Firstseason 21.jpg|U Image:Firstseason 26.jpg|Z :::this red book article confirms that Jim Henson did some letter segments in claymation, in collaboration with Marc Chinoy (I don't think he's on the wiki). I bet their the ones listed here. --Minor muppetz (talk) 18:31, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Poverty and Crossover The CTW Archives "first season show content" files list a numbe rof letter segments as "Poverty A" (and so on) and "Crossover A" (and so on). Not very many of those segmnets have images on the wiki, but a handful of images are here. I know there are pages with pictures from "poverty X", "Poverty H", and I think "Poverty A" (at the very least that one is on the Sesame Street Video Player). I don't know where the poverty name comes from (production company? Last name of segment creators?), but they do seem to have a similar animation style. For the crossover segments, I am pretty sure those are the segments where cast members put together letters of the alphabet. Episode 0083 includes 'Crossover A", and I'm 99.9% sure that "Crossover H" is in Episode 0262 (and there was a similar H segment from a later season, as seen in one of the episodes in Old School: Volume 2). But should those get their own pages, or should we just list them here (especially since there aren't many images on the wiki, adn I don't know if any ehind-the-scenes info is included in any books). --Minor muppetz 02:30, 11 April 2008 (UTC) :Poverty refers to the studio. And as I said earlier, go ahead and park all the Crossover bits here, but don't include anything you're "99.9%" sure of, only those where the file supplies the information. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 02:35, 11 April 2008 (UTC) ::I have been wondering a bit about the Crossover films recently, and feel they should get their own page. They feature the cast,a re recurring, and there are crossover number segments as well. A search for "crossover" at sesamestreet.org shows two number segments with the cast. --Minor muppetz 16:14, 11 May 2009 (UTC) :::Looking at the firts season show content, the first season had two crossover number segments: "Crossover 9" in Episode 0129, and "crossover 10" in Episode 0120 and Episode 0130. Unlike the letter segments, the files don't list who appears in these. --Minor muppetz 16:18, 11 May 2009 (UTC)